A Quiet Confidence
by ThinkingDeeply
Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he? Includes excerpts from Season 10 episode 13.
1. Chapter 1

A Quiet Confidence

Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he? Includes excerpts from Season 10 episode 13.

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

######

"Hello, Amy" he greeted, as he walked into the hotel room. Hands clasped in front of him, standing straight and tall, with the hint of a smug smirk playing on his face. He stepped further inside, "It's nice to see you."

It seemed like such a simple thing—his greeting, yet it made her feel weak in the knees. She smiled at him playfully as she ran a hand through her long hair, wondering if he knew what effect he had on her. "It's nice to see you, too." It was always nice to see him. But there is something insanely sexy about his demeanor when he exudes confidence. At this very moment, he was confident about the state of their relationship; you could see it in his eyes… and in his voice as he leaned in to his best friend and murmured, "And that's how you make effort appear effortless." There it was again. That pride. That confidence. It made her want to do dirty, dirty things to him.

Penny's voice snapped Amy out of her flirtatious mood, as the blonde started yelling at Leonard about needing space. Soon, they were arguing and Amy decided it was time to leave the room to let them work things out.

######

It was undeniable that there was a searing attraction between them, but for the most part it could be kept under control. They could maintain a semblance of normal interactions without having to give in to their baser urges… But not when this happens. Not when he has that glint in his eye. Not when he stands so tall and proud. Not when his voice gets deeper with testosterone and sends shivers down her spine. That's when her thoughts deviate to something more impure. That's when she feels the throbbing between her thighs. Oh, how difficult it was for her to concentrate when he made her feel this way without even doing anything to her. Without touching her or even saying anything laced with innuendo. All he had to do was exude that quiet confidence, and it sent her spiraling into feeling things she'd rather not feel at inopportune times. Like right now, while she was at work.

"I solved it." He said, as he walked into her lab unannounced. She didn't need to look up from her microscope to see that he was gleaming with pride. His voice gave it all away. So deep, and so powerful, and so… sexy. Ugh. She can't feel like this at work, it's wrong. "You solved what?" She asked, avoiding eye contact, while feigning interest in whatever was under her microscope. Dear god, had she already forgotten what she was working on? Her mind turns to putty when he was like this. "I solved the math needed for the first step of our guidance system" was his reply, and she nearly jumped out of her seat when she realized he was standing directly behind her. When had he gotten so close? "Uhm… Th-that's great…" came her mumbled response, still averting her eyes. She walked over to a cabinet and started rearranging her beakers in order by size. Her hands were shaking, and she tried her hardest to get them under control. _Get a hold of yourself Dr. Fowler! Now is not the time to be aroused!_ She started counting the beakers in her head as well to deter the other thoughts that were making it harder and harder to focus.

She felt him step closer to her yet again and his chest was practically touching her back as he leaned in to see what she was doing. "What's so interesting in there?" Her hands froze and she shivered involuntarily at the contact. "Surely, these beakers aren't as interesting as what I'm talking about."

Her eyes fluttered shut. She could feel his breath on her neck and it was driving her mad. "Y-your right. I'm so proud of you _Sheldon_ ," His name escaped her lips in more like a breathy whisper and she cleared her throat, hoping he didn't notice. "I'm just really busy right now, that's all." He stepped away then to walk aimlessly around her work station. He was slow and leisurely, and she could swear to God he kept his eyes on her the whole time. She could feel it. The phrase "undressing her with his eyes" came to mind, and she started imagining what if feels like when he undresses her with his hands. She craved his touch on her skin. _Stop it, Amy. You are at work!_ He stopped walking when he made his way back to the door. "Busy arranging your beakers?" Was he mocking her? Did he know what he was doing? What reaction he was causing deep within her? "Perhaps you should do that when your hands aren't shaking."

She spun around then, heart pounding in her chest, positive that he was playing some kind of game with her. He must be pushing her buttons on purpose… pressing up against her, breathing on her neck, lowering his voice. He had to be doing this purposefully, right? What she saw was a look of concern on his face. "You might drop one and cut yourself," He explained, and she exhaled a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "Right. I guess I'll get back to my specimen. I'll finish the beakers later."

As she clumsily walked back to her microscope, she made the mistake of giving him one last look before he left. Her breath hitched once more. There he was again with that look. That confidence. His head cocked to the side as he looked at her intently. "We can talk about the guidance system at home."

 _hoo_

 _######_

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **In case anyone was wondering, the reason I included an excerpt from S10E13 was because I wanted you to have a visual aid of this quiet confidence I talk about in this story. Then it would be much easier to imagine the scenes.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 2

Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he? Includes excerpts from Season 10 episode 13.

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

 **Had to delete and reupload chapter 2 to fix the format issues. Hope it's easier to read now. Also, chapter 3 is finished and will be posted soon.**

######

Once she had finished her work for the day, Amy made her way to Sheldon's office. This had become part of their routine. Whoever finished their work first would wait for the other so that they could drive home together. She steadied herself before knocking on his already open door. "Come in!" He called out from in front of his whiteboard, only swiftly glancing over his shoulder before turning back to his work. His voice was back to normal again and she was relieved to not have to deal with her raging hormones while at her place of employment. "Just give me a few more minutes, and I'll be ready to go." He said, motioning for her to sit down.

She picked up a scientific journal from his desk and started skimming through it. Meanwhile she could hear Sheldon mumbling to himself about equations and formulas, asking himself questions and them immediately giving himself the answers. She smiled to herself. He was so cute when hard at work. She continued to skim the journal while he scribbled away on his board.

"This is it…" She heard him mumble after a while, and she couldn't help but glance over at him. "This is it!" He said again, louder this time and with a triumphant raise of his right hand. "I've figured out how to make the guidance system even smaller." He was smiling from ear to ear. "You did?" Amy asked as she got up from his desk to examine the whiteboard. "Sheldon, that's amazing! You're amazing!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, trapping his own arms in the process. He used what small range of motion he had left to hug her back, resting his chin on her head. "I am, aren't I?" Goosebumps spread all over her body as that familiar tone took over his voice once more. "W-we should probably head home," She managed to say, gathering her composure, and straightening imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt. "Amy, do you realize what this means?" He was looking right at her, and she tried her hardest to think about what he was asking. She could probably answer the question if she could think straight, but that just wasn't happening right now. Nodding her head anyway, hoping he didn't really expect a response from her—At least, not the response that he was inducing—she leaned over his desk to grab her bag. Briefly, the thought of him taking her right there, bent over on his desk fluttered through her mind and she jerked upright. These are the kinds of thoughts she can't have at work. She turned to face him.

"This means our system will now be even more suited for the military's needs," He stood there, staring at his work with that look of pride in his eyes. Good Lord, can he look even sexier than he does right now? She felt that ache between her thighs again as she grasped the edge of his desk to keep upright. She could feel herself getting hotter by the minute. Why was her body responding this way? He wasn't even doing anything to her! How did she have such little control of herself? She watched as he licked his lips before saying, "and it's all because of my brilliant mind." That was it. A soft whimper escaped her lips. She couldn't help but imagine that tongue moving on certain parts of her body. Certain parts that were now begging for some attention. The sound caused his eyes to snap back to her, and he looked with curiosity and concern. In the brief silence, she could hear people shuffling in the corridor outside his office as they made their way out of the building. "Are you ok, Amy?" Did he purr her name? She's imagining things again isn't she? He licked his lips again, slowly as if to tease her.

"I'm f-fine… Just hungry" she managed to stammer. It wasn't a lie. She simply neglected to inform him of what she was hungry for. "Oh?" he stepped closer. "Well, why didn't you just say?" His voice deeper than ever. Raspier? She could have sworn there was a knowing look in his eyes, too. She imagined herself laying naked on his desk, him spreading her legs, giving her what she needed to sate her growing hunger. She was knocked back to reality when he said "should we pick up Thai food?" already halfway out the door.

######

 **Thank you for the reviews, everyone. I really appreciate it. I wasn't expecting any feedback at all, honestly. As you can probably tell, this is my first fanfic so it might not be as refined as some of you are used to. :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 3

Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

#######

As time went on, it became increasingly harder for Amy to ignore the tension that was building up inside her. Before her relationship with Sheldon turned physical, she though that just "doing it" that one time would satiate her and calm her down. As it turned out, it only made her want more… she should have seen this coming. It's unfortunate that she agreed to make coitus a once-a-year type of thing at his suggestion. She was kicking herself for it constantly. There's no way she would go back on her word and initiate something, as it would put into question her ability to keep her promises. If something were to happen, it would have to be of Sheldon's own accord. And she desperately wanted something to happen.

These past few weeks have been especially hard for her. Sheldon was making great strides with the math for his project with Howard and Leonard, and Amy found that there was a very specific change in his demeanor that came with success of any kind. He stood taller, he moved in a more fluid way, he spoke with such assuredness, and his eyes... well, they were bluer than ever, and drew her in until her brain could focus on nothing else. To an onlooker, these changes were probably not that noticeable. For her, they were very much noticed. Not just by her eyes, but by all of her senses. Every single one.

#######

Amy chewed her food happily as the gang were gathered 'round the coffee table in 4A. Even though Sheldon no longer lived there, it still remained as the hub for their group of friends. "Hey, want to hear something interesting?" Howard said to no one in particular before taking a bite of his pizza. Sheldon gave Amy a look that insinuated he probably would not find whatever Howard was about to say interesting. To which she gave him a small smile. He bent forward to take a bite of his own pizza when Howard continued. "I read that they recently discovered a new Mersenne Prime number."

Sheldon sat upright then, giving Howard his fullest attention. "They did?" he inquired further. "Yeah." Howard said with a smile on his face "its 2^74,207,281 – 1. The longest prime number ever recorded."

"Oh, I read about that, too." Raj interjected. "Something about being five million digits longer than the second longest prime number." He and Howard exchanged nods. "2^74,207,281 – 1 is the only practical way to express it since it's soooo long"

"Wow, that's amazing" Sheldon sighed the words, and everyone turned their attention to him. "I know" Howard responded. "It really does boggle one's mind, doesn't it? This Prime number could help with encoding data…" "Oh, not that. I was referring to the fact that you actually did say something interesting," Sheldon explained. Howard gave him an annoyed look. "What?" The tall physicist asked. "When you said, 'want to hear something interesting?' I didn't think you would actually say something interesting. Color me amazed." Howard was about to retort, but Leonard cut him off by saying, "If I were you, I'd take it as a compliment." Which the entire gang seemed to agree with as they all nodded in unison.

Amy loved these moments with her friends. It gave her a break from the intoxicating sex-on-a-stick that was Sheldon Copper. There was so much to focus on, so many conversations to keep up with. Amy listened as Penny was relaying a bit of celebrity gossip to Bernadette. Meanwhile, Rajesh, Howard, and Leonard were having a conversation of their own. She turned to look at Sheldon who was busying himself with another slice of pizza. These moments were a welcome change, indeed. She didn't know how much more she could take of being alone with him. Just yesterday, it took all her will power not to 'attack' her boyfriend as soon as they got home. She got all kinds of riled up from their encounter in his office and the ride home did not make things any easier.

 _He was in such a happy mood as he regaled about something or other that he found fascinating. She couldn't focus on anything he was saying as she needed all of her attention to be on driving. And that was not an easy feat when she was trying to calm herself down from the feelings he had stirred up just a few minutes earlier._

" _Is everything ok?"_ She remembered him asking, probably because she wasn't conversing with him as she usually did. _"Everything's fine." She replied, trying to sound convincing. "Are you sure?" He started studying her further. She could see from the corner of her eyes that he was looking at her all over. It was unsettling… in a very alluring way. "Your hands have a vice grip on the steering wheel," he pointed out. "Also, you seem very distracted." She loosened her grip on the wheel then, but still made sure to keep her focus on the road. "It's nothing, just something from work that I'm thinking about." Again, not exactly a lie. Just not exactly the truth either. "Can I help?" He asked, a bit of concern seeping from his voice. Oh he could help her alright. Yeah, she could definitely use his help. Oh god, did she just run that yellow light?_

 _He placed his left hand on her thigh and she stiffened a bit under the casual contact. "Clearly this work thing, whatever it may be, is really bothering you. You just ran that yellow light." He shook his head. "_ _According to the law, every driver has to_ _stop_ _at a_ _yellow light_ _unless he or she is too close to the intersection to_ _stop_ _safely." She couldn't argue with that. Not because his logic was flawless—which it was—but because his hand started moving up and down her thigh as if he was trying to comfort her. It was not comforting. It was making her heartrate rise, and her body heat to rise along with it._

 _Thank goodness they made it home safely. She parked the car in its usual spot and unbuckled her seatbelt. She would have gotten out of the car then, but realized he hadn't removed his hand. She looked up at him expectantly and saw that he was staring at her. Her breathing quickened and she briefly considered leaning in for a kiss. He wouldn't mind… right? He shook his head, and she wondered if he knew what she was thinking. "Oh, Amy…" He started, with a hint of condescension, still shaking his head. "Whatever will I do with you?" He let go of her leg then and moved to get out of the vehicle. "I can't keep riding with you if you are so distracted behind the wheel." And with that he got out and walked toward their buildings' entrance._

"Amy..." She was brought back to the present by the sound of her name leaving his lips. "w-what?" She asked, having no clue where the conversation had drifted to while she was remembering yesterday's events. "Penny just invited us to watch a movie with them. Bernadette and Howard already said yes," Sheldon informed her, leaning in to semi-whisper, "she wants to watch some movie about a dog, but I'm pretty sure we can convince them to watch something more interesting." Amy sighed. The idea of being on what sounded like a triple date was not very appealing at the moment. She knew that the other couples would be very affectionate with each other all night. "Actually…" She gulped, knowing he would not be happy with her. "I'd rather just spend the rest of the night at home, if that's ok." He looked shocked at first, but quickly composed himself. "Very well," came his response. He began to get up, and she was sure he would be joining the others as they all left the room and went downstairs. Instead, he walked ahead of her to their apartment, and turned to watch her walk in as well.

"OK, Amy. Enough is enough." He said as soon as they were inside, and the door was closed. "We need to have a talk about what is going on with you."

######

 **I finished this chapter sooner than I though I would, so I figured I'd post it up. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 4

Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

 **Thank you again for the reviews. hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

######

" _OK, Amy. Enough is enough." He said as soon as they were inside, and the door was closed. "We need to have a talk about what is going on with you."_

######

Amy couldn't believe she was being confronted right now. Why did she make her issues so obvious? She could've just agreed to go to the movies, it wouldn't have been that bad.

"Something has clearly been bothering you lately and we need to talk about it." Sheldon said, snapping her out of her musings. What is she supposed to say? She can't admit to what was really going on. He'll think she was weak, with no control of herself, a captive of her bases urges. She looked around the living room trying to come up with some kind of… lie. She had to lie to Sheldon, and it had to be believable. "Are you going to tell me what's going on…" He trailed off, stepping closer to her. For some reason, she took a step back, too, hitting her back against the door. He wanted answers and she had no escape. "Or am I going to have to coax it out of you?" A familiar change was taking over her boyfriend and Amy knew she had to think fast. He clasped his hands together behind him in what she liked to secretly call the "evil genius pose." He took on this pose when coming up with something devious, or when he already knew the answer to his question. Either of those two scenarios did not look good for her.

"Let's examine the symptoms, shall we…" He said, beginning to slowly pace back and forth in front of her. "Increased heart rate…" he motioned at her neck with his hand as he said this no doubt referring to the visible pulse there. "Rapid breathing…" he added as he watched her chest rise and fall more heavily than usual. "Inability to stay focused…" the list was growing and Amy wondered if there was a type of disease out there that could make these symptoms plausible. How else was she going to explain it all? "Flushed skin…" He said, as he stopped pacing to look at her more thoroughly. She felt the entire weight of his gaze, and it was making her knees weak. Dear lord now is not the time to let this feeling take over. She needed a plan.

"Sh-sheldon… I…" He stepped even closer, actively invading her personal space by standing directly before her. "Can't form coherent sentences…" he continued to enumerate her 'symptoms,' and his close proximity froze her in place. Her body was responding to his presence and there wasn't anything she could do about it. "Sweating…" he added to the list as he ran his fingers up her arm. She shivered involuntary and could swear that he smirked in response. "Shivering and hot to the touch…" His voice was deeper now, clearly getting closer to a conclusion. She was feeling so much tension right now, it was hard to think. That little touch of his fingers had ignited a fire that was incredibly difficult to ignore. "These symptoms could only mean one thing." He said looking down at her with piercing blue eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious."

Amy closed her eyes. _Just tell me already._ She though. _Just tell me whatever ridiculous disease you've come up with so I can pretend to agree._ She needed relief. She needed to go take care of herself, and then take an extra cold shower for good measure. Maybe two showers.

"Amy Farrah Fowler…" His breath was on her cheek now and boy was it hard to concentrate on anything else. He had ignited all of her senses. _Just tell me…_ she needed to take care of the throbbing between her thighs

"You…" Why was he so close? Why was he tormenting her? Why—

"are…" her heart was beating out of her chest now, she couldn't take this much longer. _JUST TELL ME ALREADY!_

"Aroused…" She gasped as he pressed his mouth to hers. He knew. He could tell. There was no hiding it from him.


	5. Chapter 5

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 5

Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

######

Amy closed her eyes. _Just tell me already._ She though. _Just tell me whatever ridiculous disease you've come up with so I can pretend to agree._ She needed relief. She needed to go take care of herself, and then take an extra cold shower for good measure. Maybe two showers. "Amy Farrah Fowler…" His breath was on her cheek now and boy was it hard to concentrate on anything else. He had ignited all of her senses. _Just tell me…_ she needed to take care of the throbbing between her thighs "You…" Why was he so close? Why was he tormenting her? Why—"are…" her heart was beating out of her chest now, she couldn't take this much longer. _JUST TELL ME ALREADY!_ "Aroused…" She gasped as he pressed his mouth to hers.

He knew. He could tell. There was no hiding it from him.

######

He pressed her further against the door as they deepened the kiss. And he was all that was keeping her from melting to the ground. Her knees were useless, her legs were shaking, and all of her energy was directed to one thing and one thing only. His lips on hers.

He put his hand on her waist, but broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily. "Did you really think I didn't notice?" He said, peeling her cardigan off of her shoulders, deliberately letting his fingers graze her skin while doing so, and she whimpered. It fell to the floor. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Every single move he made sent shivers down her spine and tingles in places that he wasn't even touching. He leaned in to kiss and nibble on her neck, causing her to inhale sharply, and she leaned her head to the opposite side giving him better access. This was going way too slowly. She needed more from him. She was burning up and aching for him, why was he taking his sweet time?

She reached out to tug at his shirt but he caught her hands before she could. "I don't think so." He opposed, but led her into the bedroom still clasping both hands, until they were standing directly in front of the bed. He let go and reached up to unbutton her blouse. "You were trying to lie to me." He chided her while working on getting the blouse off. "I gave you plenty of opportunities to tell the truth." He tossed the article of clothing across the room and helped her to lay down. She tried reaching up to him again, but he stopped her once more, this time pinning her hands up above her head with just one of his. "Did you think you could fool me?" He pulled her skirt down slowly with one hand. She was practically squirming beneath him now, not allowed to touch him, her desire burning intensely.

Leaning in to nibble on her earlobe, his free hand roamed up to cup her breast. "All the symptoms were right there." He mumbled into her skin. Everything was driving her mad. He brushed his thumb over her bra and it sent an electric shock straight down to her nether regions. The one area he's been ignoring all night. The one area that needed his touch the most. "Sheldonnn…" She moaned, the combination of his kisses on her neck and caresses on her still covered chest feeding into the fire within her. All the pent up frustration, slowly being brought to the surface. He toyed with her body until she was so close to her peak…

And then he stopped. She nearly whined, and he smiled evilly while looking down at her, still not letting go of the hands he clasped above her head.

She attempted to catch her breath, but her body would not relax. She had a want for him that hasn't been fulfilled. A need for something that only he could provide. The worst part was that he knew this. He knew what she needed from him.

He reached behind her to unhook her brassier, releasing her hands only to get the garment off, and then pinning her back down again. "Sheldon… I need you…" She cried, as he trailed a hand all over her body. Up her thighs to her stomach, in between her breast, to her shoulders and up her arms, leaving embers of desire in its path. He leaned in to kiss her once more very slowly, intentionally holding back from devouring her. He had decided that her sexual appetite was starting to become a problem. She couldn't stay focused at work or while driving, she didn't even want to go to the movies with their friends. He has to take care of this, and the only way to do that is by taking his time to drain all of the urges from her body. He rationed that she left him no other choice.

He continued to let his hand explore every square inch of her body that he could reach. She was so soft, so warm, so enticing. She moaned into his lips when his hand finally made it to the sensitive flesh between her thighs, arching her back when he started moving it in a circular motion. "Oh god… Sheldon… feels… so _good_ …" She was writhing beneath him, His touch beginning to build that fire back up. It was consuming her, unable to think of anything else but the need that was still being denied.

He stopped his ministrations once more, but this time to take off his clothes. Looking down at her, he realized she was the very definition of a sex goddess. With her flushed skin, messy hair, parted lips, spread legs, eyes looking at him with such passion… Everything about her tempted him. It's a good thing he took on the practice of Kohlinar, or he would not be able to control himself. He reached down to, ever so slowly, slide her lacy undergarment down her legs, then tossed it across the room. He resumed his previous position above her, pinning her hands down once more. The rise and fall of her chest made her breasts press against him over and over and it was slowly eating away at his self-restraint. He bent down to take one into his mouth and she moaned in such a way that he'd never heard before. It was raw and strained, he ground his erection into her thigh at the sound of it causing her to moan again.

He glided a hand down her wet folds, feeling his effect on her, making her spread her legs further and arch her back. Slowly, he slipped two fingers inside and she cried out in pleasure. "Oh god!"

She was aching for him. She needed to feel HIM inside her, filing her up. She wanted him so bad it was almost painful. "Sh-sheldonnn… I want you inside me…"

Dragging this on was getting harder and harder for him—literally—but she needed to be taught a lesson. She had lied to him all week about what she really wanted, so now he wasn't going to give it to her unless she was begging for it. "Is that so?" He asked while keeping his mouth on her nipple, his breath on her skin causing her to shiver. "Yes…" She said breathily, feeling a knot in her stomach being wound tighter and tighter. "Yes what?" He coaxed, slipping his fingers out and position himself at her entrance. Pushing only the tip in, he asked her, "Is this what you want?" She moaned loudly. "Yes… Please Sheldon… please… more…" And he leasurely moved himself inside her until she was filled completely. Then slowly moved himself out. It was torment. Every move he made was methodical, deliberate, and calculated. All the years of suppressing his urges proved to be a valuable skill in the bedroom. He continued at this slow pace until she was tossing her head back and forth, crying for release. It was so good, but not enough to drive her over the edge. He kept her body in a state of limbo that was extremely delicious, but also torturous, it was driving her mad. "Tell me what you want, Amy." He whispered in her ear. "I want it faster," she cried "I want it harder." Her words were making it harder, indeed, but he knew that wasn't what she meant. "Then beg for it," he ordered with a husky voice, wanting nothing more than to pound her into the bed, but alas, the lesson still must be learned. "Please give it to me _harder_ ," she moaned out and he instantly obliged, plunging into her with all his might. She nearly screamed. Over and over and over, he dove into her feeling his control slipping away. Her moans and cries were getting louder and louder now. "Faster! Please!" She pleaded and he did just that. "Good Lord, Amy…" He groaned. "You're so exquisite." They were both soaring now, getting closer and closer to the summit. "Sheldon! I'm… I'm… Oh! Yes!" She cried out in pure bliss as she crashed into the apex of pleasure repeatedly. Her walls, contracting with every wave, sent Sheldon over the edge after her. And they both basked in the glory of their release as they slowly came down from the high.

Re rolled off her so as not to crush her with his weigh, and collapsed next to her in bed. Instinctively, he reached out to hold her hand. "That was amazing," she panted, breathing harder than ever. "Good." He responded, his breathing more controlled. "Now, don't lie to me again, little lady"

######

Outside, penny was standing in the hallway with her mouth agape. She had gone back upstairs to retrieve her purse when she heard loud moaning from the apartment across from hers. Sheldon and Amy's apartment. At first, she couldn't believe her ears, but it became abundantly clear what was going on in there. Heck, the entire building probably knew what was going on in there. She hadn't intended to just stand and listen the whole time, but she hadn't thought their session was going to last so long either. Wow. Sheldon was a sex god? What alternate universe was this? She shook her head and sighed, "Amy, you lucky girl." Then made her way downstairs to join the rest of the crew.

######

 **This chapter was really difficult to write, and I still don't think it came out perfect, but oh well…**

 **My main ideas here were:**

 **a. Sheldon did not like being lied to (i.e. Same reaction to when Amy lied about being sick in season 6)**

 **b. He gives some bizarre punishments (i.e. when he spanked her, and also when he bought her that Christmas gift for making him attend a Christmas party.), and**

 **c. I wanted to expand on the scene after their very first time having coitus. Sheldon looked like he didn't have a hair out of place, while Amy looked like she had just ran a marathon. So I focused on him being in control of everything, while she writhed beneath him in pleasure.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you have any ideas for other stories, or if you want to see this one continuing on. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 6

Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

######

 _Outside, penny was standing in the hallway with her mouth agape. She had gone back upstairs to retrieve her purse when she heard loud moaning from the apartment across from hers. Sheldon and Amy's apartment. At first, she couldn't believe her ears, but it became abundantly clear what was going on in there. Heck, the entire building probably knew what was going on in there. She hadn't intended to just stand here and listen the whole time, but she hadn't thought their session was going to last so long either. Wow. Sheldon was a sex god? What alternate universe was this? She shook her head and sighed, "Amy, you lucky girl." Then made her way downstairs to join the rest of the crew._

######

Amy had a huge grin on her face all day. It was fantastic to no longer be so sexually frustrated all the time, but the best part is that Sheldon effectively terminated the once-a-year-coitus clause of their Relationship Agreement. He made it abundantly clear that if she… _needed_ him, she had to let him know so he could take care of it. He argued that she is at her optimal performance (job-wise) when not consumed by carnal thoughts. Can't argue with that, can you? not that she would attempt to.

"Hey Ames!" Penny greeted, smiling widely, as Amy walked down into the lobby of their apartment building. Sheldon was at the comic book store with the guys and she is about to go run some errands before hosting girls' night at her place. "How's living with Sheldon going?" The blonde raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uhm… It's going well…" Amy responded tentatively, wondering what was up with Penny's behavior. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Penny said while reaching up to open her mailbox. "A little birdie told me that things were going GREAT." She took out her mail and checked each article to see which to keep and which to toss. "Anyway, we'll see you later for girls' night?"

Amy knew her bestie was up to something, but now is not the time to ask her about it. "Of course." She confirmed before turning to leave the building. Penny smiled as she headed upstairs. "You better have details ready…" She semi-whispered.

"What?" Amy said, not quite catching what the blonde just said, but Penny was already out of sight. _What was that about?_ She wondered, but shrugged and went about her business.

######

Later that afternoon…

"So Penny," Bernadette said in her cheerful voice, as she entered apartment 4A. "Why did you need me to come early for girl's night?" She took a seat on the couch and accepted a glass of wine from Penny.

"You are not going to believe what happened last night!" Penny responded, almost shrieking. She took a sip of her own wine, trying to control her urge to spill all the beans. Bernadette looked confused. They were all together last night at the movies and nothing crazy happened then. "Do you mean after we left the movie theatre?" She questioned. "No, before we left." Penny corrected.

"What is it?" The shorter blonde asked, knowing she probably won't be able to guess whatever it was. She also knew that Penny was horrible at keeping her mouth shut. And she was right. Penny was practically bouncing in her seat, "I heard Sheldon and Amy… _doing it_ last night!"

"What?!" Bernadette asked in disbelief. Sheldon and Amy doing it? I mean, she knew that they had the once a year agreement, and it doesn't seem very Sheldon-like to stray from his routine… Also, she couldn't imagine them being loud enough to be heard by Penny. And when did Penny hear them anyway? They were all together in 4A before they all left for the movies. "By _doing it_ , do you mean deep cleaning their fridge?" She asked, looking for clarification.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Having sex! They were going at it like a bunch of teens at prom! I could hear them pretty loudly"

"Are you sure that's what they were doing?" Bernadette questioned, still not sure she believes such a thing, "I remember when Sheldon was cleaning out our closet, he made some pretty loud pleasure sounds too… Don't rule out the fridge deep-cleaning just yet."

"I know sex when I hear it, Bernadette, and the noises coming from that apartment," She pointed in the direction of 4B for emphasis, "were definitely sex noises." Bernadette's eyes widened at this and she had to take a gulp of her wine. She couldn't argue with Penny when it came to sex. The taller blonde was practically an expert on the subject. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "That's great for Amy! But wait, when did you hear this?"

Penny got up and took both of their empty glasses. "Remember when I had to go back upstairs to grab my purse?" She said while walking to the kitchen and placing the them in the sink. Her friend nodded. "Well, as I was locking up the apartment, I started to hear moaning. I wasn't even trying to listen, Bernie, the noises just got louder and louder!" She threw her hands in the air. "And then I realized the sounds were coming from Sheldon and Amy's apartment and I froze in shock." She started to walk to her door.

"But you were gone for such a long time, we started to wonder if we should send Leonard... I thought you were just taking a while to find your wallet…" Bernadette got up as well as realization hit her. Penny was gone for a long time. A long time. Lucky Amy! "Has Amy said anything about this?" She asked, getting excited for their brunette friend. Penny snorted. "No. I tried fishing for details this morning, but she's being stingy with them." Both ladies left 4A to make their way to 4B. "But, she's not going to have a choice tonight. We're going to make her give us the deets." She said with a sinister grin.

######

 **Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews everyone provided. I really appreciate it. Thank for some of the ideas you guys gave as well. More Shamy goodness to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 7

Summary: He doesn't realize how his words and actions affect her. How his quiet confidence sends shivers down her spine. Or does he?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

######

 _"Has Amy said anything about this?" She asked, getting excited for their brunette friend. Penny snorted. "No. I tried fishing for details this morning, but she's being stingy with them." Both ladies left 4A to make their way to 4B. "But, she's not going to have a choice tonight. We're going to make her give us the deets." She said with a sinister grin._

######

Amy was still in a very good mood as she took her brownies out of the oven. She was humming to herself and even swaying her hips a bit to the tune. It was a good day. Sheldon gave her some major stress relief last night, today she was hosting girls' night in her own apartment, and she didn't have any work to worry about all weekend… It was a good day indeed. She started to hum louder and sway her hips a little bit more as she spun around to place the tray of brownies on the kitchen island…and then she froze. Penny and Bernadette had let themselves into the apartment and have been watching her the whole time.

"Oh. Hello." She said after a bit, placing the brownies down. The two blondes shared a knowing smile and then gave Amy the most devious looks she had ever seen. _Uh oh_. She thought, starting to feel a bit panicky for reasons she could not understand. "E-everything ok?" She asked her friends, who were now making their way towards her. She realized that Penny was moving in on her Right, while Bernadette was closing on her left. With the island in front of her and kitchen counters behind her, she didn't really have an escape for whatever they were planning. She gulped.

"Amy, Amy, Amy." Penny spoke first, crossing her arms. "You look extra happy today. Something happen recently?" When she got close enough, she placed her hands on both the island and the counter, effectively trapping the brunette. Bernadette mirrored this and said, "We're your friends. You can tell us." By the tone of their voices, it sounded more like she shouldn't trust them at all, but she knew they were fishing for something. She had no idea what it could possibly be, though. "What's gotten into you two?"

Penny had to smile at that. "That's funny you ask… We were interested to know what's gotten into YOU." She said, raising her brows a few times. _Or who._ Amy still didn't get the hint. "I'm not the one that's acting strange…" she countered. Bernadette, not one for patience, was growing tired of this charade. "Oh just spill the beans already! We want every juicy detail, you hear me?" Amy looked at her confused, she really had no clue what they were getting at. Penny realized they needed a more direct approach if they were to get the details they want. "Jigs up, Amy. We know that you and Sheldon had sex last night. Now spill."

Ahh… That's what they were after. Details of her and Sheldon's little sexcapade. Funny how her friends didn't ask for details the first time they made love, so why do they care about it now? And how exactly did they find out about last night? "You guys were quite loud." Penny explained, knowing that Amy was wondering how they knew. She blushed. Guess she should've realized that people could hear them. Oh God, how embarrassing. She nodded her head, poured everyone a drink, and then motioned for them to sit in the living room. After they were situated, Amy cleared her throat trying to think of where to start. "Ok… Well, we broke our once-a-year agreement…" She started, but Penny waved her hand impatiently. "We figured that much already, Ames. What we want to know is who initiated? How long did it last?" Bernadette chimed in "What kind of kinky stuff did you guys do?"

Amy blushed again. "Honesty, I can't really say much. I did sign a nondisclosure agreement the first time we did it so…" Penny asked what that was and Bernadette explained. "But I guess it's not too personal to say that Sheldon initiated, it lasted about an hour and 20 minutes, and no, we didn't do anything exceptionally kinky."

"Sheldon initiated?"

"An hour and 20 minutes?"

The two blondes were having a hard time with the details they were getting. The mere fact that Sheldon and Amy had what appeared to be an amazing sex life—at least, from what Penny heard—was baffling enough. Now they find out that Sheldon himself was initiating intimacy? This is unheard of! And an hour and 20 minute long sessions? The most Penny has gotten out of Leonard was 30 minutes and that included taking inhaler breaks for his asthma. As for Howard, he's never even made it into double digits.

Amy smiled shyly at her friends. "Yes and yes." She took a sip of her wine and sat back to watch the looks on their faces. Penny had a really flabbergasted expression, while Bernadette just looked… envious?

"Wow, Amy. I'm really happy for you and Sheldon." The petite blonde said sincerely. "I'm glad you guys are finally getting into the grove of living together and being intimate." Amy thanked her, and the ladies spent the rest of the afternoon eating brownies and talking about other things. When Bernadette left for the night, Penny scooted closer to Amy and nudged her with an elbow. "I can't believe that wackadoodle even knows what he's doing!" it was said jokingly, but Amy knew there was a hint of real disbelief there. She shrugged. "Sheldon's done a lot of research. He doesn't like the idea of failing at anything."

######

The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully. Saturday was filled with cleaning and laundry. She and Sheldon have gotten really good at splitting the chores and working together. They were efficient, systematic, and organized, which made things so much easier to do. The little brain games they played in between made things fun as well. At one point, Amy had said something that made Sheldon pull her close for a quick makeout session that left her breathless, then he told her to stop trying to make him feel randy. Sunday consisted of lounging at home, Sheldon would watch TV while Amy read a book, and at night they had dinner at Leonard and Penny's with the rest of their group of friends. Thankfully, Amy hasn't heard anything from anybody else about the events that transpired on Thursday night.

Monday came along and they were back to their regular work lives. Only this time, Sheldon was going to be working on the gyroscope with Leonard and Howard in their super top secret, classified workroom. He planned on showing them his new Math for making the device smaller, and had high hopes for how they would react. As it turned out, they hated the idea, and gave Sheldon a $4000 "gift" to some kind of railroad engineer training that she didn't understand, but that he was so incredibly excited for. At least he planned on taking her along. This could turn into a great trip for them because trains always made Sheldon happy. Tuesday, he stayed home from work to study the engineer's manual. On Wednesday, they left for the railway.

While at a stop light, Amy started fantasizing about what this trip could be like. Sheldon wearing nothing but denim overalls, working hard in the engine room of a train, cranking levers and blowing the whistle, with grease smudges on his face, arms, and chest. It was hot. He was hot. She was getting very hot. He takes her water and pours it over himself, down his body, moving his head side to side as he did so. Good lord he was sex-on-a-stick indeed.

"The light's green." Sheldon said, returning her back to reality. And she started driving, still hot and bothered by her fantasy. "GPS says we'll be at the railway in three hours." He informs her. "I can get us there in two" She countered, stepping on the gas, and pressing their backs into their seats as the car accelerated. She did get them there in two.

######

Sunday.

Amy sighed in resignation as she finally got to lay down on a comfortable bed. She had high hopes for this trip, but it turned out to be much more technical than she expected. Sheldon loved every second of it, of course, dragging her along for every lesson. It was tiring, and hot, but worst of all, they were never alone. Then of course, he had the amazing idea for them to sleep in a railway bunkhouse. Scratch that, he actually wanted them to sleep in a working caboose, but she managed to negotiate against it because of the lack of a bathroom. Not that the bunkhouse had much of one either. To top it all off, the bunkhouse was right next to an actual railroad track and the noise of trains chugging along ensured that she hardly got any sleep for the four days that they spent there. How Sheldon managed to sleep like a baby, she had no clue.

She closed her eyes, glad that they were finally home. She felt sore and exhausted, craving a good night's sleep. "Thanks for coming with me on this trip, Amy." Sheldon said, laying down beside her on the bed. His voice was deep, and she knew that sharing this mini vacation with her left him very, very turned on. She squirmed her way closer to him, a pang of excitement going through her, and felt his arms wrap around her waist. He was so comfortable. "You're welcome" she said, keeping her eyes shut. He pulled her in closer until her hip was pressed against his manhood. Boy was he in the mood today. "Amy." He said her name, urging her to look up at him, give him better access to her plump lips. When she didn't move, he frowned. "Amy." He repeated, thinking she didn't hear him the first time, but still got no response. "Amy?" He moved away to get a better look at her. Her breathing was uniform, and her face looked so peaceful… She had fallen asleep. His body, on the other hand, was fully awake. He sighed, never having experienced such a predicament before, he couldn't understand what he was feeling. He closed his eyes and employed Kohlinar in order to calm himself down, and for the first time ever, Sheldon Cooped went to sleep feeling sexually frustrated.

######

 **I enjoyed the Locomotion Reverberation so much, especially the tag scene. I just had to include it into this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it too.**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews everyone. Your guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 8

Summary: She doesn't realize how her words and actions affect him. How her quiet confidence sends shivers down his spine. Or does she?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

######

 _She had fallen asleep. His body, on the other hand, was fully awake. He sighed, never having experienced such a predicament before, he couldn't understand what he was feeling. He closed his eyes and employed Kohlinar in order to calm himself down, and for the first time ever, Sheldon Cooped went to sleep feeling sexually frustrated._

######

Sheldon leaned back in his office chair. He tried putting his brain to good use, but it was fruitless. No amount of concentrating was going to make the equations and solutions pop into his head. Instead, his mind kept drifting to Amy. Her beautiful smile, her impressive intellect, her long locks sprawled across their bed... He shook his head. This is what he's been dealing with all day. He'd start off thinking about the highs and lows for their gyroscope and the next thing he knows he was visualizing the rise and fall of Amy's naked chest. Thinking about double prime number would bring his thoughts to the pinky flush of her aroused skin. He groaned and shifted around in his seat. The amount of discomfort he was feeling was unreal. He was irritable and unfocused, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

He had a similar issue this morning, _he woke up to the sound of the shower running—an event that was not knew to him as Amy sometimes woke up before he did—but today, it stirred feeling within him that he didn't expect. The thought of her rubbing soap all over her body made him rock hard. Discomfort was an understatement. He got up and stood in the open doorway to the bathroom, wondering if she would mind terribly if he joined her in there. They've never showered together before and he was unsure of the protocol. Should he ask? Or should he just strip down and step in? Unfortunately, he wasn't going to find out the answer today as he heard the water shut off and the shower curtain pushed aside. Out emerged Amy, wrapped up in a towel. She looked absolutely mouthwatering, it was painful._

" _Good morning, Sheldon!" She chirped, walking passed him into their bedroom. She smelled of vanilla, intoxicating his senses. "Good morning" He responded, watching as she hurriedly took some clothes out of their dresser. He took a step forward, wondering why he had such a strong urge to grab that towel and throw it into a corner. "Sorry, I know i went over my shower time." She appologized, confused as to why he was just standing there. "I woke up late. Now you have to hurry, or we're going to be late to work." Late was not something Sheldon cooper ever was, so he quickly showered and got dressed, and off to work they went_

Sure he was at work, but he certainly wasn't getting any work done. What was going on here? What did he need to do to get his mind back on track? More sleep? Better nutrition? Rest his mind and read some comic books? He's been getting plenty of all of those things. Still, he realized that he was useless today, might as well take the rest of the day off.

######

"I'm ready to go." Sheldon announced as he waltzed into Amy's lab. She glanced over to him from her desk then returned her attention to the computer screen in front of her. "Go where?" She questioned. "Home." Was his simple answer, as though she was supposed to just know? "Let's go."

"Go? Sheldon, I can't take you home right now. I have a meeting in a few minutes to discuss my findings." What was it about the tone of her voice that he found so enticing? "You're going to have to get a ride from someone else." She was in the zone. They had made a breakthrough in regards to their addiction studies and she was very excited to discuss it with President Siebert. Sheldon started to feel quite hot. Was the A/C broken in her lab? He stepped closer to her, inhaling that vanilla scent again. "But Amy…" He whined, knowing most of his friends were not going home until later in the afternoon. "Sorry, Sheldon." She shrugged, and then reached to grab a recorder from the table directly behind him. The brush of her arm on his thigh sent his heart aflutter. He concluded that his heart rate was related to his irritation to being stuck at work. That is, Until Amy started talking into her recorder. She was enumerating certain evidence from her study as well as outlining what this evidence meant in respect to her hypothesis. Lord was that doing things to him.

Amy had always been attractive to him. She was the only girl that he ever gave a second look to. But more than her physical appearance, he found her brain to be incredibly sexy. So sexy in fact, that he spent most of their relationship avoiding intimacy because it scared him too much. Now that they were in a physical relationship, he knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Because of this, his desire for her showed much more easily. In moments like this when her intelligence was on display at full force, his body reacted accordingly, and all he could think about was that he needed some kind of contact. Would she be ok with a quick make out session? Dear Lord, what was this vixen doing to him? Was he actually considering kissing her while at their place of employment? Still, the idea of feeling her lips on his was so very tempting. Maybe he could make an exception today. He needed to kiss her… badly.

He looked around to make sure that no one could see them, cursing the fact that there was a huge window in her lab. Someone could walk by at any minute and see what he was about to do. _Just a quick kiss_. He promised himself. _That's all I need._ Tentatively, he reached out to touch her shoulder, trying to figure out how to initiate a kiss in such a moment. However, right before his hand made contact, someone knocked on her door and he quickly jerked his hand away. "I was just leaving." He mumbled and walked passed a confused President Siebert.

######

 **the next chapter is going to be a long one, and it will be up soon .**


	9. Chapter 9

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 9

Summary: She doesn't realize how her words and actions affect him. How her quiet confidence sends shivers down his spine. Or does she?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

 **Brace yourselves. This is going to be a long chapter.**

######

 _Just a quick kiss_. He promised himself. _That's all I need._ Tentatively, he reached out to touch her shoulder, trying to figure out how to initiate a kiss in such a moment. However, right before his hand made contact, someone knocked on her door and he quickly jerked his hand away. "I was just leaving." He mumbled and walked passed a confused President Siebert.

######

The rest of the week went by in much of the same way. Amy was very busy with her study and would come home later than usual, at which point he would already be asleep. There were very few occurences at work where they spent time together, but it was minimal, and other people were around. He desperately wanted to touch her, but there was always some kind of interruption. His need for contact grew more and more as each day passed.

 **Tuesday.**

Sheldon was fiddling with his hands in his Lap as Amy drove them to work. He felt a tightness in his belly that he's never felt before. It was making him nervous and jumpy. What on Earth could this be? He looked over at Amy who was very calm and focusing on the drive. Her long hair cascading down to her chest and he felt the need to push it back behind her shoulders. He reached out and did just that. Amy stole a cursory glance in his direction then returned her attention to the road. "Is everything ok?" She asked him. Perhaps his nerves were more obvious than he thought. "Not really." He responded, sighing heavily. She frowned. "What is it?" Well, that was just it. He didn't know what the matter was. All he knew was that he was very uncomfortable lately. And that he's been dying to kiss her. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, staring at her mouth. "Maybe it's just my work."

When she parked the car, she asked him again if he was fine, not wanting to go off to work before making sure of it. He nodded, and they both got out of the car. As she was turning to make her way to the Biology building, he stopped her. "Amy." He had said and she watched as he walked around the car to stand in front of her. Then, he did something very unexpected. He kissed her. In public. While their peers and colleagues made their way to their place of employment. He just leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It lasted only a few seconds and was PG13 at most, but still surprising for Sheldon. When he pulled away, all he said was, "have a good day at work." And then turned and walked over to his own building.

He was so confused. This whole time, he was feeling a strong need to kiss her. Now that he has, he still feels like he needs more. Kissing was not enough, he realized. He needed more contact than a kiss could give him.

 **Wednesday.**

He was starting to feel antsy, pacing back and forth in his office trying to figure out how to get her alone. Kissing her in the parking lot was one thing. It was chaste, quick, and their bodies hardy touched. Hugging her on the other hand would be different. He wants to hold her tightly in his arms, pressing her firmly against him to relieve this ridiculous need for physical contact, so that he can go back to focusing on his work. Leonard came over once to check on him and saw that he was pacing around, deep in thought. _Wow, he's really hard at work!_ The experimental physicist thought and walked off.

Sheldon came up with all kinds of plots to get just a few minutes of her time. One plan involved luring her into his office under the pretense of needing her help with an equation. Another plan involved a fake phone number and a voice changer. He sighed. Amy would not approve of trickery, so he took a deep breath and decided to march over to her lab and ask her for a hug. Yup, Sheldon Cooper was going to ask for a hug. He started picturing the feel of her silky skin and the curve of her body molded against his. This is exactly what he needed to do. Of course, when he got there, he saw her showing president Siebert some papers, so he spun around and marched on back to his office.

 **Thursday.**

As they were both getting ready to leave, he was informed that she would be working all weekend. His plans of having her all to himself for two days crumbed right in front of his face. "Amy, I need a favor." He told her in a panic as she was opening their apartment door. "What is it?" She asked, grabbing the keys from the bowl. It was now or never. Just a short hug would work. "I was wondering if we could h-" He was cut off by her phone as it stated to ring. She dug it out of her purse and answered with "Dr. Fowler speaking" as they both stepped out. "That is correct, we just need to double check the variables." Hearing her talk about the project made him want that physical contact even more. She locked the door and they headed down to where their car was parked, her phone conversation continuing.

"Yes, of course, we did consider the neuroadaptive mechanisms, but it won't be a problem." She listened while the other person on the line finished talking. Sheldon got into the car, feeling his heart beat speed up. Amy and science was a combination that got to him. Was he getting hard right now? He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Alright. We will finalize that today. Thank you for the call." She knew better than to drive while talking on the phone so she finished the conversation before taking them to Cal Tech.

As she was driving, she remembered that Sheldon wanted to tell her something earlier. "What was the favor you needed?" She asked him, and he remained quiet for a while. There's no sense in telling her now. They were already in the car and he certainly wasn't going to get the kind of hug he wanted in this confined space. He wasn't going to do it in the parking lot either. She also didn't have the time to go to his office before going to her lab. He would have to wait for another opportunity. "It was nothing." He lied and they went about their day. He spent it miserable and agitated.

 **Friday.**

Sheldon woke up alone. Amy left a note about having to get to work early and wishing him a good day. He groaned in frustration. The tightness in his stomach was getting more and more uncomfortable with every passing day. What was happening to him? He couldn't concentrate on anything. Anything except Amy, that is. His spent a lot of time daydreaming about embracing her. He rationalized that he really just wanted to extinguish this relentless need that has been consuming him so he can return to normal. He rushed through his morning routine in hopes of catching Leonard before he left for work.

That night, he decided to stay up so he could spend some time with her. His eyes felt heavy, but he just had to have her in his arms. When he heard the sound of the door opening and closing, he started to feel very hot. _Huh, a hot flash._ He though. _How bizarre._ "Sheldon, what are you doing up so late?" she questioned, when she walked into their room, knowing it was past his bedtime. "I was waiting up for you." He said truthfully, and she smiled at him. She knew she's been very busy lately, and he probably felt neglected. As she grabbed her night gown and headed to the bathroom to freshen up before bed, Sheldon couldn't help but feel giddy. Finally, he was going to be able to hold her against him. He can get what he needs and this madness could stop. The world will go back to the way it was before, when he didn't feel the need for such things as physical contact.

Amy emerged from the bathroom looking radiant, and Sheldon's heart skipped a beat. This puzzled him. He couldn't believe he was getting so excited over a damned hug. Or in this case, cuddles… since they would be lying in bed. Maybe his body was as ready to get this over with as his mind was. Yes, that was definitely it. He watched her as she climbed into bed, his excitement building. It was as if things were moving in slow motion. His anticipation grew with each fraction of a second. She laid down on her back, stretched out her limbs, and yawned. It's been a long day and she wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible since she was tired and had a big meeting tomorrow. That stretch made her chest push out and grab his attention. He felt his body heat rise even more. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her stomach. The contact felt great. This is exactly what he's been needing. She turned her head to smile at him though sleepy eyes. Feeling encouraged, he took it a step further and scooted closer to her, feeling the heat radiating from her body and basking in it. More. He wanted more. He needed more. She closed her eyes to sleep and yelped in surprise when he hooked his hand on her side and pulled her in, effectively turning her on her side and pressing her body flush against his. Was he spooning her? Wow. She was not about to question him and ruin the moment, so she snuggled into his body and happily drifted off to sleep.

Sheldon lay there, even more confused than before. This was what he wanted. He wanted to feel her body pressed up against his. Instead of feeling satisfied though, he was just… craving more. He pulled her in even closer, tightening his arms around her. It felt so good to have her against him like that. So good that his body started tingling. But it wasn't enough. Why wasn't it enough? And why couldn't he stop the erection that was beginning to materialize? Maybe he needed her to be awake? To actively participate? She stirred in her sleep and her rear pressed further into his lap. _Oh Lord._ He thought as his erection became even more prominent. This was going to be a long night.

 **Saturday.**

Sheldon woke up with a start when he heard a lot of ruckus in the room. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get his bearings. Amy was tearing up the room looking for something. "Do you have to be so loud?" He asked her, irritably. He was just not in a good mood today. He barely got any sleep last night, due to the discomfort in his pants. "Sorry." She responded, not looking up from the pile of papers she was sifting through on the night stand. "I'm looking for a very important figure that seems to have disappeared from the file I brought home a few days ago." He nearly growled when he saw her attire. She was dressed very professionally for a big meeting. White blouse, black pencil skirt, matching black blazer. He averted his eyes and asked her what the figure looked like. If he had seen it before, his eidetic memory would let them know where. After she described it to him it immediately flashed in his mind. "Kitchen." He said, visualizing it clearly. "You left it on top of the oven toaster." She leaned in and kissed the top of his head, giving him a good view down her shirt. The feel of her lips on his head and that view… created a tent in the sheets. He shifted so she wouldn't notice. "Your eidetic memory is a lifesaver," she told him, picking up her purse. "That figure was very important for my presentation."

 _The only figure I care about is yours._ He thought to himself, watching her sashay out the door in that pencil skirt. It made her posterior look so appealing. Then he covered his mouth when he realized he had said it out loud. Luckily she was already out of the room. She couldn't have heard him, right?

 **Sunday.**

Sheldon was positively losing it. His entire body felt like he could implode at any minute. What was going on with him? He decided to seek the help of his best friend.

"It's awful." He told his friend who was listening to him sympathetically. "I feel agitated and uncomfortable all the time." Leonard had no idea what was going on. "I don't know what to tell you, Sheldon, have you gotten checked by a doctor?" Sheldon scoffed. "I'm not sick! There has to be something else going on." He recounted how he craved contact from Amy, but every time he got it, it was never enough. Not the kiss, and not the late night spooning. He left out the part about the random erections. Leonard smiled a knowing smile. Now he knew what the issue was. Sheldon was, for lack of a better word, horny. Horny and sexually frustrated because he's not getting any. "Sheldon, at any time during this period, did you stop and think that maybe you're just… needing release?" Sheldon scoffed. "Yes, I need release. I need release from this insanity so that I can return to a normal life." Leonard sighed, he really did not want to have this conversation, but it was inevitable. "Sexual release, Sheldon. I meant, sexual release." Oh. Sheldon stopped to think for a minute. Sexual release? Was that his issue this whole time? The reason why he craved her so much?

"That's preposterous." He said and walked out of 4A, slamming the door.

 **Monday.**

Once again, Sheldon was woken up by the sound of the shower turning on. He got up and started getting his clothes ready for his own shower. He found it oddly amusing that the only time they were really alone was either when they were sleeping or early in the morning when they were getting ready for work. Unfortunately, their mornings were efficiently scheduled so there wasn't any free time to do much else. If only he could free up some time. Just then, a thought dawned on him. If he joined her in the shower, that would save them a few minutes so that he can get the physical contact he desperately craves. He wasn't about to wait another week, that was for sure. He quickly took off his clothes and placed them in the hamper. His heart started pounding in his chest as he walked closer to the shower, unsure how she would react to this. What if she got mad at him? What if she said no? In the end, his desires won over, and he pulled the shower curtain aside, throwing caution to the wind.

######


	10. Chapter 10

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 10

Summary: She doesn't realize how her words and actions affect him. How her quiet confidence sends shivers down his spine. Or does she?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

######

 _A thought dawned on him. If he joined her in the shower, that would save them a few minutes so that he can get the physical contact he desperately craves. He was not about to wait another week. He quickly took off his clothes and placed them in the hamper. His heart started pounding in his chest as he walked into the bathroom, unsure how she would react to this. What if she got mad at him? In the end, his desires won over, and he pulled the shower curtain aside, throwing caution to the wind._

######

Amy nearly jumped when she heard the shower curtain being yanked open. It startled her so much she thought she would have a heart attack. "Sheldon!" She scolded, out of sheer surprise, hand pressed against her pounding heart. He frowned and looked away, taking this to mean she did not want him to join her. This was a bad idea. Perhaps he should apologize and let her shower in peace.

Once she surmised that he wasn't a serial killer, Amy realized that Sheldon was naked. "Did you… want to take a shower with me?" She asked, hoping that's what this whole ordeal was about. He nodded. "Is that ok?" She was surprised he even thought about this in the first place, and also pleasantly surprised. "Of course." She replied, and he stepped in, closing the curtain behind him. He was happy that she allowed it. Since showering together saved them about 7 minutes, they now had time for some intimate contact afterwards.

Amy turned and stepped back into the stream, giving him an eyeful of her posterior. _Oh boy._ He thought feeling his blood rush to a certain part of his body. He told himself to be a gentleman and look away, but he couldn't. Then she started lathering shampoo in her hair. Some of it dripped to her shoulders and down her back. He had the urge to reach out and rub the bubbles all over her skin. Why wait until they were done showering? He could get his physical contact now and save them even more time.

When Amy reached for the body wash, Sheldon decided to stop her. "May I?" He said, taking the bottle and pouring some into his palm. "OK." She answered happily. Soon, his hands were all over her, rubbing the product into her skin. It was such a sensual touch, as he relished the feel of her. Up her back, over her shoulders, down her arms. "I've been wanting to touch you all week." He confessed, then blushed as he realized that could be interpreted a different way. Amy's eyes widened. What a licentious thing to come out of Sheldon Cooper's mouth. It turned her on immediately. "I had no idea." She responded, unsure of what else to say. "You've been so busy." He explained, rubbing the lather over her stomach. He was finally able to get the physical contact he wanted, and she was awake to participate this time.

He stepped in closer, pressing his body to hers, not bothering to disguise his arousal one bit. She was in his arms now and he was going to get as much contact as he needed to—as long as she consented of course-to quench this incessant craving. He moved his hands up to her breasts and found that her nipples were hard which in turn made him even harder. Amy moaned. Having Sheldon touching her body at such an unexpected time was breathtaking. She nearly forgot that she was showering for a reason. Reaching up to stop his hands, she said. "Sheldon, we have to get ready for work soon." He let go of her then and stepped back. She was right. They both still had to finish their showers before he could calculate how much free time they really had. "Will you lather me up?" He asked. She obliged, and he watched as her hands roamed over his chest, down his abdomen, over his hips and thighs. It was a sight to behold. So simple, yet so sexy. He turned around and she soaped up his back and arms too. Then they took turns standing under the water to wash it all off. He was about to wrap his arms around her again when her phone started ringing in their room. They both sighed.

"Let it ring." He said, not wanting to be disturbed. They still had 6 minutes of shower time to enjoy. She hesitated for a second, but when he gripped her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, she didn't object. No, she couldn't object. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his lips. Sheldon was getting very frustrated. It's not that he wasn't enjoying this. It was just that… He couldn't get enough. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in her mouth. She kissed him back with equal fervor. He groaned. Still not enough. He grabbed handfuls of her rear and roughly yanked her closer. Amy's head was spinning, Sheldon was kissing her with such passion it was unreal. She tightened her arms around his neck. Still not enough. He pushed her against a wall and attacked her throat. Licking, kissing, nibbling, sucking, biting. She moaned loudly, shocked at his behavior, but incredibly aroused by it too. Still not enough. He kissed down her throat, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up so he didn't have to bend down. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His erection placed perfectly between her thighs, pressing against her aching flesh. Still not enough. He continued down her clavicle and ground himself against her with a growl. "Oh!" Amy gasped, finding it hard to breath. He was pushed against her so tightly. Still not enough. He crushed his lips into hers once more, rocking his hips back and forth, a need building up in his core, the friction making her incredibly hot and wet. Still not enough. He needed to be inside her. He needed to fill her up and have her tight walls wrapped around him so deliciously. He moved his hips away to position himself at her warm opening. He was ready to devour her.

RING! RING! They both snapped out of their lust-filled haze. "Oh God," Amy said as Sheldon slowly placed her back down. She wobbled a little and he gripped her arm to steady her. She was going to be late. She grabbed the towel and hurried out the bathroom to answer her phone. He signed heavily, feeling even more frustrated than ever before. What had gotten over him? He's never acted like that before. Like… like… a wild animal. Like he had no control over himself and his desires. Perhaps Leonard was right? He hurried out of the shower and dressed himself, while watching Amy tug her own clothes on. Who would have thought that seeing someone get dressed could be so arousing? Most people would only associate that word with taking clothes off. Not him. Watching his woman hide her every curve under layer upon layer of fabric made him lustful at the fact that no one else can see her body the way he has. No one else would touch her, kiss her, run his tongue all over her... mmm. All over her silky flesh.

"Sheldon!" he snapped out of his musings. "We have to go!" She said, already halfway out the door. He shook his head at the thoughts swirling in his mind, as he powerwalked out of the apartment. He was losing it for certain.

######


	11. Chapter 11

A Quiet Confidence: Chapter 11

Summary: They don't realize how their words and actions affect each other. How their quiet confidence sends shivers down the other's spine. Or do they?

Disclaimer: The big bang theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

XXXXXXXXXX

Previously on "A Quiet Confidence"

Chapter 6:

Amy had a huge grin on her face all day. It was fantastic to no longer be so sexually frustrated all the time, but the best part is that Sheldon effectively terminated the once-a-year-coitus clause of their Relationship Agreement. He made it abundantly clear that if she… _needed_ him, she had to let him know so he could take care of it. He argued that she is at her optimal performance (job-wise) when not consumed by carnal thoughts. Can't argue with that, can you? Not that she would attempt to.

Chapter 10:

"Sheldon!" he snapped out of his musings. "We have to go!" She said, already halfway out the door. He shook his head at the thoughts swirling in his mind, as he powerwalked out of the apartment. He was losing it for certain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Here he was again, in his office feeling completely frustrated. It seemed as though that were a theme this past week. The only difference is that he now knew what he needed. It wasn't just a kiss from Amy. It wasn't just any physical contact. No, what he needed was sex. Plain and simple. What a crude word, sex. Somehow, he felt that it applied. 'Coitus' was far too clinical for what he had in mind. He supposed that 'making love' could have been an appropriate alternative, but that somehow insinuated sweet caresses and slow movement. There was nothing sweet or slow about the way he acted this morning in the shower. No, that was primal, animalistic, and raw. That was him, wanting sex. And wanting it bad. Albeit from the woman he loved.

He looked at his whiteboard longingly. When was the last time he actually had anything to write on it? If the University knew that he was essentially being paid to fantasize about his girlfriend, they would fire him for sure. But that's all he could do all day. Fantasize about what he and Amy could undertake once they got home. Unfortunately, Amy has been getting out later than he and is very tired by the time she gets home. So it looks like he will have to wait four more days before he can have her. Those four days were going to be very difficult to get through.

Good lord, when did sex overtake Sheldon Cooper's brain? How embarrassing. Amy must be completely appalled by his behavior, especially from the events of this morning. He attacked her with such a hunger, she couldn't even fight him off. He sighed heavily, bowing his head in shame. He needs to regard his woman better than that. Amy is a lady, and should be treated as such.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. He sat up straight and broadened his shoulders, but before he could even extend an invitation, the door opened and Amy walked in. He smiled, perhaps thinking about her made her materialize in front of him. She smiled back. "I managed to free up an hour of my time, so I wanted to come see you." This was amazing news. They didn't get to spend a lot of time together lately because she was so busy, and now he has a chance to show her that he is not just a red-blooded brute. "That's great." He said, preparing to get up from his chair. "Did you want to get lunch together?" "No." Was her response while closing the door behind her, and he resituated himself in his seat. "That is definitely NOT what I want." He heard the click of his lock and wondered what she was up to. "What are you doing?" He asked, but only got a coy smile in return. "Dr. Cooper." She purred, and he felt his heart rate increase as she walked over to him, taking off her lab coat and placing it on his desk. She put her hands on his arm rest, and leaned in for a kiss. He obliged, keeping it chaste at first, but the longer their lips were connected, the more heat started radiating from within him and he began losing himself in the sensation of her lips on his. He abruptly pulled away. He couldn't allow himself to get more aroused or he'd end up dealing with the consequences all day. Not to mentioned he did not want to lose control of himself again.

Clearly, his girlfriend had other plans. She hiked up her skirt and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He held her waist at arm's length. "Amy, are you sure you don't want to get lunch?" He asked, hoping to revise the current situation. She smirked sexily and ground her hips into his lap. "Lunch is not what I'm hungry for, Sheldon." His eyes widened. "What? Here?" He looked around as though they weren't in a locked room where no one could see them. She leaned in to flutter kissed along his jawline. "I remember you saying that if I needed you, I had to let you know." She ground her hips down again and he moved his hands to hold on to her posterior, his pants getting uncomfortably tight. He did say that. After terminating their once-a-year coitus clause. "So, I'm telling you now, Dr. Cooper…" She started, while reaching down to unbutton his pants. "I need you."

That was all Sheldon needed to hear. He practically tore her blouse off in his rush to feel her naked flesh. Then her tank top, and off came her brazier. She lifted herself up to entice him with her breasts, and he immediate took one into his mouth. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. If they were going to do this in his office, they would need to be very quiet. His hands were gripping her thighs, leaving trails of fire on her skin, and then slid under her skirt. She arched her back at the sensation of his tongue on her nipple and his fingers rubbing her through her underwear. He groaned at the knowledge that she was more than ready for him. Still, he withdrew his hands and moved back. "Amy…" He wasn't sure what to say. They can't do it like this. She deserve so much more than a… a… quickie in his office.

Amy sighed in frustration. They had enough foreplay for the entire week, with the late night snuggling and the shower make out/groping session. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She reached down to unzip his pants and pull out his throbbing member, happy to find that several days of wanting her left him very, very hard. The feel of her hand on his erection was too good, he had to bury his face in her chest so his cries wouldn't be heard. "Amy… please… we can't…" He panted, twitching in her grasp. "Is that so?" She mocked, pushing her undergarment aside and positioning herself over his erection. "Yes… You deserve more-" He gasped, as she lowered herself onto him. Tight, and hot, and so very wet. "So, you better give me more, then." She said, slowly moving her hips back and forth. He was having a hard time organizing his thoughts. He latched on to her neck, licking and sucking the smooth flesh, making her arch her back and press into him further. What was it that he needed to say? "You're a lady." He explained, voice muffled by her skin. "Uhuh." Came her breathless response as she switched to moving up and down. Being filled over and over was rendering her speechless.

Sheldon was lost in the sensations. They had never done it with Amy on top before, and it was extremely erotic. He grabbed on to her hips, resisting the urge to move her faster. Increasing the pace usually increased Amy's volume as well, and that was not something he could risk due to their present location. But good lord, if he was not losing his mind over their current speed. He started bucking his hips in time with her movements, each collision sending electric shocks through their extremities. Amy was making all kinds of whimpering noises, trying very hard not to be loud. She held on to his arms for dear life, getting closer and closer to the edge. "Sheldonnnn." How he loved hearing his name being moaned from her lips. He tightened his grip on her hips and slammed her down hard. "Oh God!" She cried a little too loudly, throwing her head back. "Shhh." He reminded her, yet lifting her up and slamming her down again. "Ohhh!" Was all she could manage.

Sheldon had never been so turned on in his life. The combination of Amy being on top, the illicitness of their semi-public location, and the utter need to be quiet in order to evade being discovered was all too thrilling. She glared at him. He was not making it easy to keep hushed, but two can play that game. She clenched her muscles as tight as she could in time with his next thrust, and he saw stars. "Lord!" He called out. And it was her turn to whisper "Shhh," while nibbling on his earlobe, though it came out distorted because her breathing was getting erratic. "Don't stop…" She begged and he continued to lift and then slam like his life depended on it. "Yes! Oh God, yes!" She nearly screamed as her orgasm took over her in an explosive fashion, and Sheldon continued to thrust upward, until he came undone inside her, feeling her walls contracting around him.

As soon as the high wore off, panic started to overtake him. They failed miserably at keeping quiet. What on Earth would he do if anyone heard them? He helped her to her feet and then quickly buttoned his pants and ran to the door. He opened it, looked down the hallway on either side, and thanked his lucky stars that there didn't seem to be anybody around. He turned to Amy. "That was extremely reckless." She smiled at him while straightening her skirt. "And also extremely hot." He had to blush at this as those were his exact thoughts while they were doing it. "Be that as it may," he started, knowing this had to be a one time thing. "We will never engage in semi-public coitus sessions again."

XXXXXXXXXX

Oh boy, was he wrong. After that day, they had quite a few illicit rendezvous in semi-public places. In the car before going to a conference, in Sheldon's old bedroom while all of their friends were gathered in the main area, even in the laundry room once. They both decided that making time to fulfil each other's' needs was crucial to maintaining their ability to function at work. Although that wasn't the only reason. Truth was, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. His office, in particular, had been the location of more than a handful of their "meetings." On his desk, against a wall, on all fours on the floor. They discovered many different ways to make love. Most of all, he also reconciled that it can still be called making love even if they don't go slow.

-The End-

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. It was so much fun to write, and reading your reviews was the fuel I needed. I have other fics too, so please check those out.**

 **Descent into madness is an angsty one centered around a "what if" scenario of Sheldon not getting to Amy in time during her date with Dave.**

 **I'm also starting a new fic that's very AU. It's a Shenny so might not be your cup of tea, but I think the story has great promise.**

 **Anyone. Thank you again for reading this. Have a great day!**


End file.
